Jealousy
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: PWP. Oneshot. Harry catches Nikki with someone else and a fight..and other things, ensues.


**PWP! Angry!sex! Something to make a certain scene in "Intent" feel a bit better :D**

* * *

Nikki smirked to herself as she stood alone in the cutting room, she had just caught the smell of a very familiar aftershave and closed the case file she was reading when she felt two arms encircle her waist and someone attach their lips to her neck. She leant her head back slightly before turning around and circling her arms around the man's neck and kissing him fully on the lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss straight away. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him run one of his hands up her leg and up the front of her skirt before he settled it on her thigh. He broke the kiss and Nikki grinned at him.

"Hello Bob"

Detective Bob Mumford smiled down at her before she leant up and kissed him again.

Harry pushed the door to the cutting room open, expecting him to be the only one in the lab but stopped instantly when he spotted Nikki kissing Bob Mumford passionately, the detective's hand resting on Nikki's thigh and his other hand around her back pulling her into his body.

'_Mumford?' _Harry thought in disgust and pulled a disgusted face as he pushed down a surge of jealously. He cleared his throat loudly and the female pathologist and the detective sprung apart as if they had been zapped with electricity. "Oh don't mind me" Harry told them cheerily as he forced a smile on his face, "Carry on"

Nikki's face turned a very attractive shade of deep red and Mumford glared at him with undisguised dislike as Harry smiled at him.

"What do you want Harry?" Nikki asked as she straightened out her skirt.

"Well I did want to catch up on some paperwork while the lab was quiet but I didn't expect to interrupt anything" Harry replied and looked Mumford up and down with a smirk on his face.

"I should be going" Mumford mumbled to Nikki.

"Oh no don't worry. I'm the one who should be leaving" Harry told them before walking across the room and out of the other door into the locker room, hearing Nikki's boots clicking on the floor after him.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" she yelled at him as she slammed the door shut and put her hands on her hips.

"Mumford Nikki?" Harry smirked as he shook his head "and I thought you had at least some taste"

"Don't you dare judge him on some male...ego thing you have going on. You've never liked him have you?"

"No" Harry replied as he slammed his locker shut "You look like you do though. Is he any good?"

"Oh shut up Harry" Nikki hissed.

"Are you hoping to work your way through the _entire _male section of the metropolitan police force?" Harry enquired loudly and a look of outrage passed over Nikki's face "Because you're doing a perfectly good job of it"

"How _dare _you" Nikki shouted at him, her eyes filling with tears before she quickly blinked them away "At least none of them have got me pregnant and left me"

Harry threw his coat on the bench in the middle of the room and pointed his finger at her.

"That was...that was just bloody _uncalled_ for" he hissed and Nikki smirked and shook her head.

"Well I'm sorry if the truth hurts _Dr Cunningham" _she told him "No wonder she killed herself, I would too if I thought my child was yours"

"Well you wouldn't know because you sleep with so many men" Harry sniped back loudly and Nikki drew her hand back and slapped him across the face, the noise reverberating around the room.

"You..are so..." she took a step closer to him "At least I have regular sex" she smirked "When was the last time _any _woman came near you? You were so desperate that you slept with your girlfriend's mother" she laughed unkindly as Harry seethed with rage, his hands balled up into fists at his sides, his face showing nothing but anger.

"Regular sex?" Harry laughed "There's a name for people like you. I personally call them tarts, other people call them whores"

"You bastard" Nikki whispered, she had gone past tears, the man in front of her was not worth them. Harry took a step closer to her and smirked as he heard her intake of breath but she kept his eye contact, he felt his arousal pressing against his trousers. He then pressed his lips to hers violently and pushed her back into the lockers behind her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and making her moan loudly. Instead of pushing him away, Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head even closer to her, moaning loudly as she felt Harry's arousal pressed against her stomach, her own arousal reaching new heights. Harry ran one of his hands down her side and up the front of her blouse and cupped one of her breasts, running his thumb over the surface and making her buck into him and moan. He moved one of his legs in between hers and nudged her legs apart slightly, breaking the kiss only for a few seconds before kissing her again. Both of them could taste the iron taste of blood, this only aroused them even more and Harry pushed Nikki back into the locker again and attached himself to her neck, intent on marking her as his. Nikki moaned loudly as he kissed and licked her neck, finding a sensitive spot and exploiting it. The small moans, gasps and whines coming from Nikki making him want to come there and then and he grinned against his neck as he felt Nikki shudder and grip his shoulders tightly as she shouted his name.

"I bet no man has ever made you come with just a kiss" he whispered into her neck and Nikki shook her head slightly, her knees still weak from the force of the orgasm. Harry broke away from her slightly before inspecting the large mark he had made on her neck.

"_Bob _isn't going to like that" he told her quietly but Nikki didn't care as she licked her lips.

"I hate you" she hissed and Harry chuckled

"Good" he told her and slammed her back against the locker before reaching under her skirt and drawing her knickers and tights roughly down her legs, unzipping her boots and pulling them all off before kissing her again. He ran one hand up her thigh and to her centre where he teased her slightly, laughing as she thrust against his hand. "I think.." he gasped as he felt how ready for him she was and pressed one finger into her making Nikki throw her head back and moan loudly, her eyes fluttering shut "Look at me" he growled and "I want you to look me in the eye when you come" Nikki did as she was told and her breathing became erratic as he added another finger, slowly teasing her as she moaned and whimpered under his touch. Her grip on his shoulders tight, her nails digging into the flesh through his shirt and he added another finger as she felt him tighten around her.

"Harry" she panted "Harry yes" she shouted as she clenched around him and shuddered for the second time. Her knees buckled this time and Harry quickly caught her and held her up as he extracted his fingers from her and grinned as he looked her in the eye, before licking each finger slowly making Nikki's chest heave from her erratic breathing.

"You taste lovely" he whispered into her ear as he leant closer to her, his hands on his trousers undoing his belt and pushing both his trousers and boxers to the floor. Before Nikki could do anything he had pushed her skirt up to her hips and thrust into her in one smooth, quick motion. "I think..you..like it...rough" he panted as he gripped her hips and pulled her onto him. Nikki could only nod and moan loudly as his thrusts became quicker and harder. Harry ran his hands down her thighs and helped Nikki to wrap her legs around his waist, allowing him to push deeper inside her and push her back further into the lockers.

"Harder...Harry..I want..you..to fuck..me" Nikki panted as she scraped her nails down his back, and even through the shirt they both knew it would mark his skin. Small moans and whimpers escaped from them both and their breathing became more erratic as Harry pressed his entire length into Nikki harder and faster than before. "FuckHarryyesrightthere" Nikki gasped out at once as he changed angle, she tightened her legs around him and threw her head back as for the third time in under ten minutes clenched around him and shouted his name as she came. Harry slammed Nikki back into the locker and thrust into her one last time before he too lost it and emptied himself into her, moaning her name loudly as he did so. They stayed in that position for a while, their still harsh and erratic breathing the only sound in the room. Harry nuzzled his face into Nikki's neck and closed his eyes and Nikki rested hers against the locker behind her, reaching up with one hand to play with Harry's sweaty hair, no doubt in her mind that hers was in the same condition. She smiled slightly when she felt Harry kiss her neck gently before moving away slightly, but keeping them both connected as Nikki lowered herself to the floor, the sudden change of angle making them both gasp in surprise and Nikki felt Harry harden slightly inside her. Her eyes widened in surprise as Harry smiled cheekily down at her and he moved slightly, making Nikki moan and tighten her legs to try and get some extra friction but Harry then extracted himself from her, Nikki gasping in disappointment at the loss of his heat.

"You should get back to _Bob" _Harry whispered as he rested his forehead on hers, gasping in surprise as Nikki wrapped her hand around him, scraping her fingers slowly up his rapidly hardening erection.

"I've never been with a man who can go again so soon" Nikki smirked as he tightened her grip slightly making him thrust into her hand. "and I intend to take advantage of that"

Harry just smirked proudly and kissed her.

* * *

**Thanks to inmyjadedsky for the plot bunny :D lizzy_copycat has given me another plot which I will write soon...maybe tonight..which will involve more jealous!harry and angry!sex...just to make me feel better after and during "Intent" :D**

**xxx**


End file.
